Nature's Blessing
by aznbbgrl
Summary: [one shot] Syaoran is the grumpy guy who meets the innocent nice girl. What he didn't know was that girl had a secret... R


(a/n) this isnt a new story. it was just something I couldnt get out of my head so I just had to write it. its not a happy thing. but its not sad either (at least I dont think so...). its something heart warming... and I must write it, for my sanity's sake and imagination of romance.

Summary: Syaoran retells a past that he never forgets. Even when its many years later, he'll still remember 'her'. The girl that changed him into the man he is now. SxS. Not happy nor sad (not that I think but maybe...?)

NATURE'S BLESSING

Syaoran POV

I can remember her as if it was yesterday. I was a youngster with an attitude problem back then. But she was the one that changed everything about me. Like she was a miracle worker. But it was painful when I found out her truth. It was something that I couldn't bear but she was happy. Happy that I cared. She was my most important person... that I'll never see again. Maybe not in this lifetime... but someday, when I'm not in this world anymore, maybe...

I felt a force collide into me and I fell backwards with a grunt. I opened my eyes to see a little kid there.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" I snarled, trying not to curse but I had to say something.

"I'm s-sorry m-m-mister..." the kid stuttered as if on the brink of crying. I felt my eye twitch in slight anger but I forced myself a grin.

"Just--get out of my sight," I said gritting my teeth. He quickly nodded his head and ran off. _Damn kids..._ But I wasn't really any different. I'm just a 17 year old kid. I used to do that a lot but with the way my life was going, I don't think I wanted to be happy. People looking down on you, pitying you, just because you're different from everyone else. I hated them. They were the people I despise. They are the reason there are orphans in orphanages. It made me sick to think about it. Selfish greedy basturds.

Yeah, I was an orphan. My parents had died when I was around 3. My other family members? Pft, I don't even remember their goddamn names. Whenever I see families together, it made me sad. But it also angered me. It was like everyone was pitying my misfortune and the world was torturing me because of it. I hated my life. I hated the way I lived. Most of all, I hated how I acted. But I couldn't control my emotions about this. I just couldn't.

"Damn, I need a walk," I muttered. I thought about a place where it was quiet and no one usually went to. Then I thought of the shrine that was nearby and the woods near it. People do go visit the shrines but whenever I stayed near there, the woods, it made me clear my head and relax. It was like it was my home, where I belonged.

So I made my way up the long stone steps leading to the shrine and found it was quite empty, as the other times I've went here. There were only one or two people there, the shrine caretaker and some other visitor.

I made my way towards the woods and sat under a Cherry Blossom. It always felt so comfortable whenever I sat under it. Like it was alive and it was watching me. It made me feel safe. I don't know why but it's like my intuition is always right.

I grumbled and stirred as I opened my eyes to find a pair of Emerald eyes staring back.

"AHHH!" I screamed. (a/n - Lol! do guys scream or holler? hehe) I lifted my head backwards and hit something hard. "OWW!"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you! It just seemed a bit strange for someone to be sleeping here," the person said. As I slowly regained my senses calmly, I looked up to see the owner of the Emerald eyes.

It was a girl around my age and she was wearing different shades of pink clothing. "Who the hell are you? And why were you just staring at me while I was sleeping? Is that how you normally try to wake people up? By scaring the wits out of them!" I snapped in fury.

She seemed unfazed by my anger which kind of annoyed me for some reason. She was smiling.

"What?" I growled.

"Oh, nothing..." she said slowly. "But I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you in your sleep or anything," she said sincerely. I just grinned. Wait, aren't I supposed to be angry or something?

"Yeah... well, don't do that! People DO get scared no matter who they are..." I said slowly. I rubbed the back of my head. I took a glance at her in which she seemed a bit worried. "What?"

"Did you get hurt?" she asked.

"Not really... just a bruise I guess," I said not really caring. I looked at the sundial hear the temple. It was still the afternoon. I suppose I didn't really get much sleep here but I was relaxed as I wanted to be. I sighed. The girl got up and walked near the pink tree, putting her hands and head to it. I just stared as if she was weird. Which I really believed she was.

"What are you doing?" I asked out of curiosity, grinning.

"Nothing...," she said in a daze. "Just listening to someone..."

I looked around and tried to listen for any voices. There was nothing. "I don't hear anything."

"Well then, I guess it's just me!" she said cheerfully with a smile. For the first time, I was really surprised. Wasn't I yelling at her a split minute ago? She's acting as if nothing happened. The happy-go-lucky type? In my opinion, yeah. I shrugged the feeling off and yawned.

"Are you tired?" she asked taking notice.

"Yeah, 'cause you startled me awake," I said, laying back down on the grass near the tree. From what I could THINK I saw, she rolled her eyes at me. What the hell?

"Well, I already said sorry twice. I think I oversaid it already," she said jokingly. I ignored her comment and closed my eyes. For several minutes there was silence. I knew she was still there because I didn't hear any rustling grass which indicates someone moving here.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" I said breaking the silence.

"I live...near here," she said slowly. I couldn't help but notice she had a slight discomfort in het voice. But I ignored it. Why am I supposed to care?

"Wait... there aren't any houses around here," I said suspiciously as I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Hmm... you can say I think of the shrine as my home," she said smiling at me. It was strange. I actually felt... comfortable around her. I kinda felt this feeling seemed familiar but I couldn't really recall. I was just tired so I just let myself fall asleep while she was there smiling and watching me.

"Umm... sir? You have to wake up...," the girl's voice came. I opened one of my eyes.

"What do you want..." I mumbled.

"It's getting a bit late... shouldn't you be going home?" she asked as I got up. I sighed.

"I don't have a home. I'm an orphan." Why the hell did I just tell her that?

"Oh... I'm sorry..." she said sadly. I thought she was like everyone else. Pitying me for my fortune. But for some reason, I didn't. I felt she was really sad about me.

"It's not such a big deal. I'm used to it," I shrugged. The sky was already turning dark. I sighed again in stress. I didn't want to go back to the orphanage. I wanted to stay but I know they'd get worried if I didn't get back. Oh but who cares, it summer vacation, I want to enjoy the time I have before going back to the school called 'hell'. Rich brats... I only got into the private school for being smart instead of my money.

"Well, you can't just sleep out here... you can catch a cold," she said with a note of concern. "How about staying with the shrine keeper? He's always happy to have company and take care of someone whenever it's needed... or wanted."

"Ehhh... well... I guess it's okay..." I said uncertainly. She then got to her feet.

"Then let's go!" she said.

"Huh? Now?" I said looking at the time. "It's not even 9 yet."

"Well, you have to eat too dont you?" she giggled. I felt my stomach growl and I turned red.

"I guess you have a point... which also reminds me. You haven't told me your name," I said, eyeing her.

"Well, it's only proper introduce yourself first before the person you're asking answers," she grinned mischievously.

I smirked. "My name is Syaoran... so what your name?"

"Mmm... my name is Sakura. Pleased to meet you!" she said.

I couldn't really help but to silently laugh as we made our way to the shrine. She just seemed innocent. Aren't I supposed to be a stranger?

After encountering her, I felt myself immediately drawn to her. I didn't understand why. I guess I actually... enjoyed... hanging out with her. It just seemed right. We always talked about things, life and stuff. But one weird thing had struck me. I've never really seen her around before. It's like she never existed until now. Even if she went to school, there weren't that many around here. So I should've at least seen her once. I've practically been around this city at least a gazillion times. It was really impoosible for me to NOT have seen her.

But I didn't ask. It didn't seem that important. I knew she existed now, didn't I?

After a few weeks of meeting Sakura, I just stopped by the shrine for once since I've always been there and never prayed. Even the shrine keeper was nice enough to let me stay there so why not be respectful for once.

I stood before the shrine looking around. Quiet as always until I heard footsteps behind me.

"Syaoran-kun?" the man said. It was the shrine keeper.

"Oh, hello Kinomoto-san," I greeted.

"Aren't you supposed to meet your friend?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, I was but I thought I'd just drop by to say hi since you been kind enough to let me stay here several times..."

"It was my pleasure. Not a lot of people come here to visit so it's often to quiet to my discomfort," he said. "Would you like a cup of tea before you go?"

"Oh, uh, sure." So we both walked inside. It was dark but bimly lit by the light from outside. I wondered why there weern't light switches but then again, this is a traditional place, right?

"Here," he said handing me a cup as he poured in the green tea. The fragrance smelled nice. I sipped it and felt the smooth liquid make its way down my throat, clearing it.

"Tastes good as always," I commented politely.

"Thank you," he said as he sat across from me on the kotatsu. (a/n - you know, those warm tables... something you would see in love hina, if anyone's ever saw it. Manga i mean.) "Tell me Syaoran-kun, have you ever heard of the legend that's always covered this place?"

"Legend? I... don't believe so," I said slightly confused. "Why do you ask?"

"A legend... or more like a rumor... of a girl."

I almost choked on the tea. "Wh-What? A rumor about a girl? Who?" I asked.

"I see, you don't know," he said with a slight note of disappointment. "But I'll tell you then. Would you like me to?"

I nodded.

"There was a legend of a girl who once wandered into the woods near here before... she never had any parents... but she was a happy girl... she got lost into the woods a long time ago, never to be found..." he began. "But there's a legend behind that rumor... the legend that she is cursed... to never touch another mortal hand... or she would disappear from this world... as if she never existed..."

"I think that sounds familiar..." I said thinking.

"Really?" a voice came. I turned my head to see Sakura smiling in the doorway. "I was beginning to wonder where you went and here you are!"

"Hello, Sakura," Kinomoto-san said with a smile.

"Hello, Kinomoto-san!" she said delightedly. I couldn't help but wonder... Sakura never did introduce me to her parents. If she had any. "C'mon Syaoran! Let's go to the woods."

"Huh? Oh, okay..." Why do I always give in to her?

"Oh, but won't you stay for a cup if tea, Sakura?" Kinomoto said.

"Oh, certainly I will before I go!" She said as I got up and grumbled, sitting back down. She just made me get up for no reason.

As soon as we left the shrine I began to think about that 'legend' or rumor or whatever the hell the thing was that Kinomoto-san mentioned to me earlier. Why did it strike me oddly when I thought about it? It was kind of like... it was connected to Sakura for some reason. To clear my complex thoughts, I spoke up.

"Sakura...?"

"Yes?" she replied turning her head to me with a smile.

"Can I...," I was about to embarrass myself. "...hold you hand?" She giggled but it faded into an unreadable face.

"Mmm... no," she said plainly and returned to walking ahead of me into the woods. I frowned.

"Why not?" I demanded with slight redness. And it wasn't from anger.

She laughed slightly. "Because...," she slowly began. "I only hold hands with guys I date. " She then winked at me. I stared bewildered. But she had a point. Why would she be interested in a stubborn guy like me?

"Uh huh..." I grinned. I felt a bit disappointed too. Not interested in me... I felt a bit sad when she said it. As if sensing what I was feeling, her face popped up in front of my face. "W-What?" I staggered.

"Are you disappointed?" she said teasingly.

"What? Why would I be?" I pouted. (a/n - aww... Syaoran pouting. how cute hehe)

"No reason," she smiled. I noticed I began feeling weird towards her ever since awhile ago when we first met. Strange, it was like we knew each other before. But no, we just met awhile back.

As we sat against the Cherry Blossom tree again, we fell into silence. It seemed weird. I glanced over to Sakura but she seemed disturbed by something. I just had to ask.

"You feeling alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay," she replied smiling faintly. She then made a sad expression. I frowned. "What?"

"You're hiding something..." I said quietly.

"Hmm... so you don't trust me?" she said.

"It's not that. I'm worried about you--" I stopped reconsuming what just came out of my mouth. Since when did I start caring about anyone?

"Oh..." she looked down to the grass with her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry... I can't tell you. I'll just make you sad..."

"What do you mean? With what?"

"My secret."

"Which would be?"

"I can't tell you..."

"I see." I sighed. I knew I wasn't really getting anywhere. The breeze of the wind rustled our hair making it fall into our eyes. When I finally looked her straight in the eye, I could see a small trace of tears. I was a bit startled by it.

"What's wrong? Why're you crying?"

"I'm sorry... I guess I can't really keep it from you... but you might hate me for it too..." she said.

"What?"

"I heard you talking to Kinomoto-san about that legend about a girl...right?" I nodded. Then realization struck me...again.

"You;re not serious are you?" I asked incredulously. She slowly nodded. I felt shocked.

"So... that means you've never been able to touch anyone... only non-living objects."

"You can say that... I just can't touch people... I've always been afraid of it... not because it's just a curse."

I was a bit confused at her statement. "What do you mean?"

She tilted her head to the side. "What I mean is... I don't want to get hurt anymore..."

I was a bit shocked. Was she hurt before? That's a dumb question. Of course. She's never known her family before. But neither have I. But I can't imagine me being in her place.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to force an answer out of you..." She shook her head.

"No, you had a right to know... we're friends right?" she said smiling faintly. I then smiled for the first time at her. Not that I haven't before. But it was just... different now. Not because she told me the truth about herself. She called me her friend. But that's not really the way I thought of her, not anymore anyway.

"Thank you," I said. I finally felt at ease. It's like I felt life was finally worth living through. She was going to be there with me. She was my first true friend that actually... trusted me and thought of me a friend in return. I felt happy.

Suddenly she motioned towards me and to my shock, I felt her hugging me. My eyes widened. Oh God.

"Thank you Syaoran..." she said gving me a kiss on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around her. Then I slowly felt her slipping away.

"Why did you...?" I stammered. I didn't understand. I just felt like I was going to break down. She was already fading slowly into the air, the wind was swirling around us.

"I've been here for a long time... I don't think I can stay anymore..." her voice echoed through the wind.

"Why?" I cried.

"Because... when someone finds happiness...," her voice slowly drowned out of my ears. I dropped on my knees to the ground.

_"They can finally be set free."_

I was confused. I don't know what I was feeling anymore. I just finally let my tears start falling. The tree pedals then surrounded me in a gentle breeze and I looked up. I could've sworn she was right in front of me. Smiling. Her smile was different this time from what I could tell. She was really happy. I slowly stretched my hand out to her and she did the same. But her vision faded in the breeze.

Then it hit me. I turned back to the pink-petalled tree and touched it as I approached it. I think I understood why I always felt comfortable whenever I stayed near this tree. Maybe... she's been watching me for a long time.

It's already been a few years after she's left. I'm 24 now. I've been able to make more friends after I changed the way I acted throughout the time Sakura left. I was able to cope without her around. Though it pained me that she wasn't here... I always aften visited the shrine and that tree. When I was near it, it's like she never really left.

We--my friends and I-- walked up the stone steps to the shrine. The final examinations were coming up and they wanted to come pray for good luck. I smiled as we met up with Kinomoto-san. He's still around watching after the shrine and obsessed with his green tea serving as always.

"Hello, Syaoran," he said gently. "And Syaoran's friends, of course." They all nodded and smiled. "So how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Kinomoto-san," I replied.

He smiled at me. "Good to hear..." He turned to my friends and he began to give out ? (a/n - not sure what it's called. its those wishing slipped or something that you'd see at a temple/shrine. something like that) to them.

I turned to the woods and walked over to the pink tree that stood there, wavering in the wind. I touched the side.

"Hey Sakura..." I said softly. It seemed ridiculous for someone to be talking to a tree. But it wasn't just any tree. It was where I first met _her._

I looked up with a smile. It's like I could see her in the sky obove the trees, smiling down at me.

It's true... when people finally find happiness... they're really free... just like the wind... and _her_.

I hope it was alright. Read it with a review or not. I just wanted to get it out of my head. But nonetheless, i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it.


End file.
